


blue dragons and pink dolphins

by whyohwhy (geekintheblack)



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekintheblack/pseuds/whyohwhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘i just spent ages on the grabber machine trying to win the cuddly toy but then i give up and you come along and do it in one try are you fucking kidding me’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue dragons and pink dolphins

“C’mon Mani, don’t leave me hanging!” Lauren whined, holding her phone in one hand while the other juggled her purse, gym bag and a pack of gummy bears from the corner store. She closed her apartment door with her foot, tossing everything on the couch and plopping down beside them.

“I’m sorry, Laur, but Ally’s family decided to surprise us and arrived two days early. I have to be here,” her best friend explained.

Lauren and Normani had been friends since middle school; their friendship started when Mani broke Tommy Parkinson’s nose after he made fun of Lauren’s (admittedly crooked) solar system science project until the girl was nearly in tears. They had continued to be best friends throughout high school and college, even though each attended a different institution. Lauren had also been the one to introduce Mani to her now fiancée, Ally, during a poetry slam they had been dragged to by Lauren’s roommate at the time, Maya.

“Who’s gonna buy me ice cream now?”

“Oh, so that’s what you want me for! You’re nothing but a gold digger, Jauregui,” Normani mocked offense through the phone.

“You know me, that’s how I roll.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to entertain yourself this weekend without me. Maybe with that nice girl from the cafe near Dinah’s place? She likes you, you know.”

“I don’t know, Mani,” Lauren sighed, “I’m not sure I’m ready for that just yet…”

“Lauren Michelle, it’s been six months! You need to go out and meet some new people, girl. You can’t just mope around because of-” the other girl interrupted her.

“All right, all right, no need to mention names here!”

Normani rolled her eyes and heard her name being called downstairs. “Sorry, girl, but that’s my cue to go. I’ll text you later. Have fun, love you!”

“Love you too,” Lauren huffed, clearly displeased with being left alone without plans. Tossing her phone aside, she grabbed her pack of gummy bears and tore it open, tossing some of the red ones into her mouth.

Staring at the off-white walls of her shoebox apartment, she decided there would be time for Netflix later and grabbed her wallet and keys from her purse, stuffing them in her jeans pockets along with her phone.  At the elevator, she received her daily dose of Ms. Keithson’s tips on husband-hunting.

As she stepped out into the busy streets of New York, she realized she had nowhere specific to go, and made the decision to just walk in the general direction of the nearest bookstore. If nothing else, she could at least pick up a couple of new reads.

After a few minutes, however, her attention was caught by a brightly lit up, colorful sign. She felt childlike excitement as she learned she had just stumbled upon an old-school arcade. Lauren would vehemently deny it if confronted, but her journey to the nearest car simulator had been nothing short of a sprint.

 

* * *

 

Almost two hours later, Lauren felt ready to go, with her pockets much lighter but definitely in high spirits. Just before the exit door, however, she found another distraction. Patting her pocket, she found enough change for a couple of go’s at the grabber machine, and there was no doubt in her mind as she dropped four quarters into the coin receptor.

Grabbing the directional stick tightly, she looked around before her eyes landed on a plushy, blue stuffed dragon. Focused on the prize, she dragged the mechanic claw to the right spot just above the toy, pushing the red button with certainty. Lauren watched with delight as the machine picked up the dragon and released it into the little tunnel. Reaching for her prize, she clutched it in her hands victoriously. Her joy was cut short, however, as she was startled by a voice behind her.

“Are you freaking joking?”

Lauren turned around and was met with the sight of a brown eyed, exasperated, incredibly beautiful Latina. “Excuse me?” she asked, confused about the girl’s behavior.

“How did you do that?! I’ve lost fifteen dollars trying to get one of these and you got it on your first try!” the stranger exclaimed, waving her hands around, a lock of hair falling in front of her left eye. Lauren fought the sudden, strange, probably creepy urge to reach out and push it back.

“Uh, well, I don’t know. I’m just good at that, I suppose.” She offered awkwardly, making the girl sigh in frustration. “Look, which one did you want? Maybe I could get it for you?”

Her eyes widened. “Really? You would do that? Oh, yes, please!” She clapped excitedly, making Lauren giggle, “I was trying to grab the pink dolphin over there,” she pointed.

“All right then, let’s see,” Lauren said, pushing another four quarters (her last) into the machine and cracking her knuckles.

“Oh no, you didn’t have to use your money! I-”

“Don’t worry about it, just let me focus, okay?” she nodded and Lauren turned her attention back to the grabber.

Repeating her actions, she directed the claw very carefully. When it was in the right position, she turned to the girl.

“So, if I get it, will you tell me your name?”

She laughed. “Sure, it’s the least I can do.”

Lauren pushed the button and sure enough, the machine picked up the pink dolphin. She grabbed it and held it out. “My name’s Lauren, by the way.”

“Thank you so much!” the girl exclaimed happily as she was handed the toy, “I’m Camila, it’s nice to meet you Lauren.”

A silence fell over as Camila admired the stuffed animal and Lauren, embarrassingly enough, admired her.

“So, uh, got a name for it yet?” Lauren asked, unwilling to finish their interaction just yet.

Camila paused for a moment, thinking it over before nodding brightly. “Lauren, meet Lolo; Lolo, meet your savior, Lauren.”

Lauren threw her head back laughing. “That’s such a lame name!”

The other girl gasped loudly, pulling Lolo back. “Don’t mock his name, that’s so uncalled for.”

“Whatever you say,” Lauren teased, “but me and Camz are much cooler anyway,” she said, pointing to her blue dragon.

“Camz? Really?”

“A cute toy named after a cute girl,” she winked, and Camila rolled her eyes very theatrically, hoping her blush wasn’t noticeable.

“Hey, Lauren?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to get some ice cream? I mean you did spend your money on Lolo and, well…”

“I’d love to,” Lauren interrupted her, smiling and offering a hand. They walked out of the arcade hand in hand, each holding their fluffy toy, probably looking a bit ridiculous as they walked to the nearest ice cream parlor.

Lauren mused to herself that she had found someone to buy her ice cream, after all, and that perhaps Mani had been onto something.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh. This happened. Whoops? Idk. This is the first fic I’ve written for the 5H fandom (even though I’ve been here for a while). So sorry for any mistakes, English isn’t my first language, and this was written in a very sleep deprived state (and edited in five minutes. Sorry?). Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
